The Doctors, Who
by Ishvallan
Summary: My dream for the series finale- game over, no regenerations, how it all comes to a close. It all begins with the last regeneration and an adventure like the Doctor has never been on before. Rated for potential language, violence, and other things typical of Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

Doctors Who: The Series Finale

 **(Herein lies my dream for the last life of The Doctor. End of the road, permanent death, no more Doctor, no more Time Lords. As I have envisioned it, the Doctor(s) is/are played by Oliver and James Phelps, best known for their roles as Fred and George Weasely. This decision is based on the need for a pair of identical actors with pre existing chemistry to get the feel of the plot device correct, as well as to grant the Doctor 1 last wish- to become ginger.)**

::Last minutes of season finale::

The Doctor felt his regeneration beginning and a twinge of fear entered him. His last regeneration, his last life. He escaped permanent death on a technicality once, a new set of lives. But this was the end of it. No amount of cleverness or time manipulation could extend this life once his luck or life ran out.

The man braced himself for the familiar flow of violently pulsing regenerative energy and held tight to the control panel of the TARDIS. Pulse after pulse surged through his body, emanating the usual vibrant glow and forceful throbbing of previous transformations, shaking the TARDIS and everything inside with each beat.

Eventually one final extended glow came with that final sensation of metamorphosis and all dimmed, stabilized, and quieted. The Doctor rushed to a reflection panel and looked at his new face.

"FINALLY! Two dozen lives and FINALLY red hair! Ooh and I think I'm tall again." The doctor touched his cheeks, nose, ears, spun around to see as much of him as he could.

He ran his hands happily through his new hair. Then he froze with shock and confusion when his reflection didn't do the same. Instead, with a small delay for the shock, pointed out of where the panel appeared to be and began to laugh.

"Is THAT what my face looked like when I was there? This is going to be much more fun this time around."

The Doctor fell to his backside and backed away while his doppleganger stepped through the hole in the console and pulled the reflection panel back into place behind him.

"What are you? There is no way someone could have made a Ganger of this new face so quickly." The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at the thing in front of him.

"Right, laugh time is over. Telling you same thing I...told..me… who I guess is now.." The standing figure pointed around whispering to himself and stared at an imaginary board in front of him while he appeared to piece together what he wanted to say. "Anyway, wow, its strange knowing what I'm going to say before I say it. Kind of feels like that Angels video thing, doesn't it? Anyway, long story short, can't tell you either the long OR the short story, just gonna have to trust me and live it out, I'm you. Future," he gestured to himself,."Past", gesturing to the Doctor on the ground.

"But I'm not to cross my own timeline" the two said in unison, the newly regenerated in surprise, the self proclaimed future version in bored tone.

The standing Doctor hit a few buttons and switches on the TARDIS as he spoke, her engines whirred into activity.

"Yes yes I know, trust me, been through this all before when I was you, and from the look of things you'll be me eventually, right, spoilers like she always said. Um. I CAN tell you that nothing particularly horrible happens from us traveling together, not that I would call any of it safe, still not sure how we're getting through some of that."

 **The future doctor looked off into space recalling some of his own adventures, his excited smile dropping briefly before refocusing on his situation and returning to an excited smile.**

 **But, believe me we are going to be traveling together a LOT."**

 **** **The future Doctor leaned on the console and smiled at his past self.**


	2. Chapter 2: Two men, one lifetime

"Well if you're me, AND you're future me, then why are you here dealing with past me?" said the freshly regenerated Doctor still lying on the ground from his fright.

"Can't tell you that really, paradoxes and the like. But I can tell you what you told… when I … right this is why he could never seem to get a sentence straight. Luckily names won't be an issue. We never refer to ourselves in the third person, so as long as we just say 'Doctor', we'll always know we're talking to each other. "I'll use me for me, you for you, you swap it for yourself, and we'll just call my future me 'him' and that should straighten everything out." Now if you don't mind getting up," the future Doctor extended his hand down to his counterpart who took it and was helped to his feet, "we're on something of a schedule, not so much because there is anywhere we have to BE, but because I know where we're going, what we're doing, when it all happens and this is NOT going to be as enjoyable as he made it seem living without any surprises. It's like watching a film you've already seen with someone who will kill you if you speak before it's over. Starting to understand why he took so many breaks from traveling, go out and live his own life a bit since he already knew what I was doing when he wasn't here."

"So I'm just supposed to trust you, go where you say when you say because it's already happened before and we can't change an entire lifetime of fixed points?"

"That's the short of it."

"This is absolutely ludicrous. Oh,this is going to be FUN," said the future Doctor enthusiastically.

"This is absolutely ludicrous. Oh,this is NOT going to be fun," said the presumably younger Doctor with annoyance

"Don't worry, will try to avoid the finishing your sentences, saying stuff at the same time thing, know how annoying it was when I was you. The really annoying thing is that I know what you're going to say, but you have to say it so that I can know now that I said it...then...right, don't worry about my comfort of it, it already all happened so just speak freely for the sake of timeline preservation and your own sanity."

"You're aware how insane all of this sounds even for a Time Lord?"

"Very, but as a Time Lord, and as you just older, I know you understand what I'm saying. An event which I can't tell you will happen at a time I can't tell you in a place I can't tell you that causes you to get sent back to here with your own past you that is you NOW but I can't tell you why or how any of that happens. The only thing we can really do is go along for the ride so I can get you there."

"But...but you being here means I survived everything. Means I have no freedom to go and do as I please because I HAVE to reconcile our timeline. Everything I do is because I've already done it, is it even possible for me to have any free will in any of this?"

"I don't think so, like right now you're thinking of jumping out of the TARDIS mid flight just to see if I'll stop you which I wouldn't if you did try, but I didn't when I was you because if he didn't stop me all of time and space could unravel at the seams again and it is just the BIGGEST pain trying to put it all back together again."

The younger version of himself made jerking motions towards the door, but kept stopping himself with a look of concern on his face.

"Oh FINE, but if you're me, what makes my life worth living with any enjoyment? You know exactly what I'm going to do, say, feel, think. You know things I don't want anyone to know. What life is there for me if you'll just always be guiding me to some predestined moment after the next?"

"Because there is a lot I don't know. I know what YOU know, I know what MY future me did when I was with him. I have NO IDEA what I am going to do when I'm not with you, I don't know how I'm going to do some of the things he did other than that I know he did them which creates their own paradoxes. You get to be me someday, you get to have all the questions and see the thrill of having each of them answered while you're you, and will have entirely new questions while you're me. I can tell you right now knowing everything there is to know about your life that you will never cease to be amazed how things work out, your decisions may still have happened to you in my time, but you have to be the one to make them, future me NEVER told me what option I was supposed to choose. It may be predestined, but it is always still your decision. If anything, we're both along for the ride in this. And one more reason to enjoy this last life, I'll be here. Until the day you have to go back, I know that my companion doesn't die, always comes back, always understands exactly how I feel and why I do what I do. You finally have a friend who understands everything you always wished others did."

The two Doctors shared a beautiful vision of their own futures in their eyes and hugged like brothers.

"Well where are we off to? Time, place, people, what lies in store?"

"That's part of the greatness of it for you. I can't tell you. Future me didn't tell me where to go. I chose, it just happens to be the same place he chose when he was me. Woah…"

"What's wrong...Doctor?"

"I have no way whatsoever of knowing how many times this has happened." The future doctor sat on a blank part of the central console looking confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean our conjoined life is an infinite loop of sorts. You regenerate, you see me, we team up a while, you come back and meet your past self after regeneration, you team up a while, he comes back to meet HIS past self. It infinitely repeats. I don't know if I'm the first sent back. I can't know how many times it's happened to us but I see no way that it can ever not happen. And its strange because he said every word of this when he was here. This is simultaneously the most incredible and terrifying feeling of my life. Every bit of Time and Space we've seen, every living, every star, every planet, and only now am I truly seeing Infinity. I feel so...insignificant. Just another dot in an infinite loop. Doesn't feel quite so exciting anymore. That's what this part my life is, I guess. A countdown until you become me, I find out what happens to me after you go back, feeling everything he felt, good and bad, "

"So here we are, two of the same Time Lord, both living out predestined lives not knowing exactly what will happen but knowing we come through alive and intact. Living an impossible life never before described by any Time Lord before. Knowing we're on rails that I can't see and you can't see past the loop. You know better than I do what good and bad will come, but it will be an incredible adventure all the same."

"Neither of us are going to like the me knowing what both of us are going to say before we say it part. I have to leave you with a certain amount of ignorance. This is much too like that time with Miss Sparrow and the Angels… then again." The future Doctor suddenly perked up, "Right, spoilers, can't say. So, Doctor, I may already know where you're going, but you don't, so tell us. All of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will - where do you want to start?"


	3. Public Announcement

This (hopefully) temporary chapter is for me the writer to communicate with you the reader.

I need ideas for adventures for the Doctors to go on. I have the finale planned, but I need sub adventures for them to go on. Revisited or brand new stories, characters, and villains. I have not watched the entire series, not even all of New Who, very little in fact of the current Capaldi Doctor. Please recommend specific episodes you think deserve a revisiting and an explanation of why. For the love of Time and Space, if you're going to recommend Daleks, Cybermen, the Silence, Weeping Angels, or any of the ad nauseum recurring enemies, PLEASE provide an in depth explanation of a plot worth writing which will not cause myself or your fellow readers to go "not them again". ( I will give you direct credit in the posted chapter/s for all help you give.) I do require a great deal of the creative license as I have an end which it is all working towards, as all seasons of The Doctor do, but I can work with most if not all ideas.

So this is your chance, have the fractured pieces of a story and want to be part of a collaborative effort to writing a fantastic end for Doctor Who? Send me a private message with your ideas and we'll work together to create chapters which all fit into the eventual "season" plot of this story. I make no guarantees that your ideas or suggestions will make it into a chapter, but I will credit every person who makes a contribution of any kind (recommended episodes to revisit, chapter ideas, assistance with the overall story plot, etc).

Thank you to everyone who reads, comments, follows, favorites, and messages. The more encouragement I receive and help I can get with ideas for chapters, the more frequently I can update and more total chapters this story can get.


End file.
